tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Skarloey
Skarloey *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1864 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings and Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly-developed Skarloey Railway in 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. In 1952, Skarloey was sent for repairs to the Gibbons Brother's Brierly Hill engineering works at Lenches Bridge in Pensnett for an overhaul. A new boiler, saddletank and bunker were added and Skarloey returned to service in 1958. Bio in the television series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since the fourth season he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, since the ninth season, Skarloey has acted as a very young engine as he tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and he and Rheneas had a race with Freddie, and he has acted as a timid engine too, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf and storms. This new personality isn't what you expect for an very old narrow gauge engine. Appearences Skarloey's Railway Series appearances are listed below: * "Four Little Engines" * "The Little Old Engine" * "Gallant Old Engine" * "Mountain Engines" * "Very Old Engines" * "Duke the Lost Engine" * "Great Little Engines" * "New Little Engine" In the television series, Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season and appeared in every season since, except the eighth. He also appeared in "The Great Discovery". Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining with his name painted in gold on his saddletank. In the television series, Skarloey is painted red with white and gold lining. Persona When he first arrived, Skarloey was pompous and arrogant, believing himself fit only to pull coaches. His attitude changed after being sheeted until he learnt sense, but after recieving a pair of trailing wheels and cab he reverted to his old tendencies. He boasted so much about it that Rheneas refused to talk to him until Skarloey apologised after Rheneas rescued him from a mudslide. Now, Skarloey is a wise old engine who doesn't stand for nonsense, but is still fair and friendly. In the television series, Skarloey is proud of himself for being brave, but sometimes he can be a little pompous and arrogant. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Talyllyn". Merchandising Skarloey is available as a Learning Curve Wooden, TOMY, Trackmaster, Bandai Tecs and a Take-Along model. He also has a "My Thomas Story Library" book dedicated to him. His ERTL model has been discontinued. Trivia * Skarloey's name in the Japanese Thomas website is backwards. * The LC wooden prototype of Skarloey has Percy's face. Gallery File:Snow7.jpg|Skarloey covered in ice Image:Skarloey.png|Skarloey in season 4 Image:Skarloeypromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Skarloey Image:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut.png|Skarloey's old model in season 10 File:TheGrandOpening2.jpg|Skarloey arrives at Rumblin File:FourLittleEngines10.jpg|Skarloey is crooked File:TheGrandOpening3.jpg File:FourLittleEngines2.jpg|Skarloey in Four Little Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway